


【撒隆】如果撒哥选择去旅舍会发生什么

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 教皇x海龙，情人保镖IF世界，PWP
Relationships: SagaxKanon - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【撒隆】如果撒哥选择去旅舍会发生什么

“我先收拾一下行李，你……”  
“我去洗澡。”没等撒加说完，加隆就抢先说。  
“洗澡？”撒加眯起眼睛，“记得把头发吹干，免得一会儿出去着凉。”  
“知道。”加隆的手指先是慢条斯理地一颗颗解开白衬衫的扣子，又开始有一下没一下地摆弄腰带扣，“要不然……你进来监督我呀？”  
如果说起初的那几句还勉强可以称作普通的对话，到了这里已经完全变成了赤裸裸的试探。  
撒加笑了笑——这样的邀请实在没有什么拒绝的道理——伸手帮加隆打开腰带扣：“你先去调水温。我把空调打开就过去监督你。”  
等到撒加进了浴室，才发现这个房间的卫生间和洗浴间是完全分开的。浴室里只有一个超大号的浴缸，整个房间都做了防水，浴缸旁边的淋浴喷头开着，加隆光溜溜地站在那儿乖乖地冲，水沿着长发往下流。  
“你是不是傻。”加隆笑嘻嘻地看着他哥说，“洗澡居然不脱光？”  
他带着浴室里蒸腾的热气走过来，张开双臂抱住撒加，半抬起膝盖顶着他包在内裤里的那团凸起：“明明都已经要爆炸了吧，教皇大人。”  
撒加没说话，只是由着对方抱他，然后亲上了加隆的嘴。他那硬热的器官在衣料的禁锢中越发鼓涨了，简直像一种折磨，但更多的是即将开始掠夺时自虐般的享受。  
他亲得认真极了，舌头舔舐过加隆的上颚，又舔过一部分齿尖，然后含住对方的舌头用力地吮吸，满意地听见加隆发出呼吸不畅的抽噎。他的右手往下探去，准确地摸到加隆的分身，那里正以跟他自己同样快的速度在勃起。  
“你真乖。”那个吻结束的时候，撒加不明所以地表扬了一句，加隆已经在他的手掌下意识的按压中半跪下去，熟练地用牙齿扯掉他身上最后一件衣服。  
没有内裤的束缚以后，高昂的欲望立刻弹了出来。灯光暧昧的浴室里氤氲着缭绕的水汽，加隆抬起头，几乎看不清撒加的眼睛，但他能感觉到按压在自己头顶的那只手。修长的手指掠过他的顶发。他的哥哥正在催促他。  
加隆从牙齿缝里发出吃吃的笑声，重新低下头，开始吞含那根硕大的阴茎。撒加发出一声满足的叹息，低头看着身下的加隆，但只看到被水打湿的长发在柔暗的浴室灯光中泛出绝美的色泽。  
加隆努力了一阵，用力地吸了口气，将那蓬勃的欲望吞吃到更深的地方。他听见撒加骤然停顿又变得愈发剧烈的呼吸，心里升腾起水汽一样氤氲缭绕的满足感。兄长的手指抓住他半湿的长发，将那发间沾染上晴朗夜空或被雪洗过的松木的气息，又以更快的速度变作燃烧的情欲的暖香。加隆忍不住皱起鼻子用力地嗅了嗅，那是专属于他们两个人的甜美气息。  
热水还在离他们极近的地方往下浇，如果说水温是暖热的，那欲望就是燃烧般炽烈的。加隆专心地将炽烈的欲望收集到自己口中，忽然玩心大起似的伸手去够兄长的乳尖，堪堪拈住便是一阵根本不讲章法的揉捏捻弄，下一秒就差点被膨大的硬物直戳到喉底。撒加沉溺于情欲时的声音实在太动听，加隆立刻觉得自己更加硬得发疼。他一只手扶在撒加的腰上，此刻想缩回另一只刚才玩火的手，简单抚慰一下自己，却被撒加一把抓住。  
“撩过了就想走吗？”兄长低沉地说，抓着他顶发的手指也跟着愈发用力。  
“唔……”加隆的喉间发出含糊的声音，也跟着撒加的力道更加卖力地吮着，直到舌尖跟齿缝里都填满了撒加的味道。  
“唔……”撒加几乎发出跟不久前的加隆如出一辙的声音，他咬紧了牙关又一点点地放松开，像是在恼恨自己也会发出这样的声音似的，靠着热意蒸腾的浴室壁板闭紧了眼睛。  
加隆揉了两下着地的那边膝盖站起身来，深海般的蓝眸里也氤氲着徘徊不散的水汽，眨也不眨地盯着撒加的脸，然后发出清晰的咂嘴声。  
那俨然就是在挑衅了。  
“喂，老哥，你今天这……”加隆故意做出忍笑的样子，探出的粉色舌尖轻快地抿过嘴唇，“有点儿快吧？”  
撒加猛地睁开眼，伸手揽住凑到跟前的人，恶狠狠地吻住那张嘴，唇齿间几乎发出磕碰的响声。  
“你再说一遍？”修长的手指攥住那挺立的欲望，深邃的蓝眸里快要漾出火光，“明明已经硬成这样……”指尖在顶端不留情地剜了剜，另一只手把还在乱笑的某人更用力拉近，“也湿成这样。”  
这样露骨的评价也换不来怀中人片刻的脸红，只有更坦荡地大笑，和埋在他颈肩上小兽般胡乱啃咬的牙齿：“切。”加隆朝兄长的耳朵里吹气，任由他带着自己站在淋漓的热水下，每个发音都带着缠绵的气声：  
“湿么？……有多湿？”  
那种明显图谋不轨的声音居然丝毫没让撒加失去清洗和开拓的耐心，每个步骤都像是比平时更加一丝不苟，直到两个人都稳稳地坐在刚刚放好水的浴缸里，手指和欲望还绞缠着难舍难分，又来到微微翕张的穴口不近不远地试探着。  
水波一轮轮地向外荡开，更多的热气冒出来，加隆贴近兄长，难耐地吻他的嘴角。  
“行了没有？”  
他双手扶着浴缸的边沿，声音里带了沙哑的情动：“……混蛋哥哥。”  
“我怎么知道……？”撒加故意说，“你试试看？”  
“试试就……试试。”拓开的穴口对准了在热意滋润中蓬勃生长的欲望，加隆搂住撒加的脖子，在兄长将亲吻准确地烙印在他胸口那狰狞的伤痕上时，毫不犹豫地放任自己坐下去。  
他的分身快要翘到小腹，在自导自演的被入侵中不停渗出透明的前液，在两人之间蒸汽缭绕的水面上滴出了一圈圈的同心圆。  
“啊……嗯……”加隆不自觉地发出难耐的喘息，唇缝里漏下的字音被撒加状似无意的向上一顶撞得支离破碎，“混蛋……好……满……”  
这是一句任何上位者都会爱听的赞扬，因而即便此刻物理位置上处于加隆之下，撒加仍然伸出双手扶稳了弟弟的细腰，炽烈的目光里几乎盛了怜惜，饱胀的欲望却毫不怜惜地继续破开那具他深爱着的身体。加隆向后仰起头，长发画出美丽弧线，诱人的喉结在撒加眼前微微发颤。于是，撒加用力将爱人拉近自己，再一次将嘴唇烙上去，感到加隆的后穴产生了一阵明显的收缩。  
即便在这样的时候，撒加竟然还是极有耐心的。他吻着加隆的喉结，又沿着锁骨吻到一边肩头。他一手掌握着加隆的侧腰，另一只手抚摸加隆的乳尖和分身，像是在挑逗，又好像是在催促。在这样的耐心里，加隆终于大张着双腿完全敞开了自己，放任兄长的热刃切实地深入了他的腹地。  
到了这时候，加隆的劲头就又回来了，那双水汽朦胧的蓝眼睛重新睁开来，劲细的腰不安分地摆动起来，像是在寻找最舒适的角度，近乎自娱般享受得不亦乐乎。撒加双手虚扶着他，相当有耐心地任凭弟弟在他身上胡闹，他深爱着加隆此时享乐与沉迷的陶醉神情，也清楚地知道到底谁才是主动权最后的掌握者。在正式享用开始之前，为什么不能放任那样的享乐和沉迷呢？  
等到撒加紧紧地抱住加隆，终于享受起足够的耐心带来的胜利果实的时候，加隆的眼神已经有些迷离，只由着兄长以越来越快的频率填满自己。只要感到那热烫的分身稍微撤出身体，他便会微微张开嘴，不满地发出近乎沙哑的喉音。他越来越满足，也越来越不满足，两条长腿无意识地越缠越紧，执着地从撒加那里逼出更多的亲吻和更深的顶弄。  
“加隆……”撒加轻声唤着那个名字，在嘴唇能够触及的皮肤上留下一处处吻痕，面前这个前所未见的、完全耽溺于情欲的加隆让他满足，让他深爱，也让他由衷地想要彻底占有和掌控。他的亲吻和顶弄都渐渐失了原本的分寸，让皮肤上和热水里都有了些许血色的痕迹。他近乎疯狂地深深顶进那柔软湿热的甬道，忽然贴着加隆耳边轻声道出“我爱你”。那仿佛有魔力的句子让怀里的身体发出一阵颤抖，穴口顿时绞紧了他那凶器般攻城略地的欲望。浊白的精液溅在彼此的胸腹，又在水面悄然漂开。  
“亲爱的……你可真紧。”  
调笑般的话换来加隆睁开眼凶狠的一瞪，撒加笑着抱他，就着结合的姿势站起来。已经冷下去的水哗啦啦地从他们身上落下，加隆搂住他，如同报复般在兄长的胸口留下大片的痕迹。  
“真的很紧。”  
撒加带着意味深长的笑意又说了一次。他抱着加隆走到房间里，将先前扔在床上的白衬衫捡起，扬手披在加隆背上，对方则从善如流地穿上一只袖子。湿漉漉的身体沾湿了衣料，让那件衬衫以半湿的状态松松垮垮地挂在加隆身上。他探身吻着撒加的眼角，凑近兄长耳边低低笑着说：  
“你是不是就想看我这样穿……哥哥？”  
那个尾音上扬的称呼说出口时，加隆感觉到仍然深埋在自己身体里的欲望竟然又有了继续膨胀的趋势。他一半得意一半渴望地扭了扭腰，以邀请般的姿势和撒加一起陷落在柔软的大床上。  
“撒加……”他喃喃地说，“我爱你。”  
下一秒钟，他再一次被火热的肉刃完全填满，撒加倾身压下来，仿佛要将他拆吃入腹般凶狠地抽插，全无平日里的优雅克制，每一次都几乎全部撤出又连根没入，每一次都轻车熟路地顶在最敏感的要害。加隆却好像格外迷恋兄长这近乎失控的侵占，甚至为此感到骄傲和欣喜。他紧贴着撒加，用牙齿碾着兄长的耳垂，将无比动听的声音直直送进兄长的心底。被插弄得太狠时，他会毫无顾忌地叫出湿润沙哑的声音，然后在对方短暂的停歇时暧昧地补充一句“Fuck me”。  
他们忘记了一切，沉醉于这转瞬即逝的假期中疯狂的彼此迷恋。迷恋填满与被填满，直到在如同厮杀的欢爱中将彼此同时送上了狂热浪潮的顶峰。  
“……噫，脏死了。”加隆盯了一眼那件被体液沾染得狼藉不堪的白衬衫，用两根手指将那皱成一团的衣服从自己身边提起扔开，然后赤身裸体地下床去走到窗前，拉开了窗帘。落地长窗外是科莫湖的美景，明镜般清冽的湖水与倒映其间的蓝天白云相映生辉。撒加已经完全恢复了平素的冷静模样，只见他靠坐在床头，望着加隆挺拔修长的光裸背影，忽而露出一抹微笑，沉声说：  
“景色真美。”


End file.
